The German Patent Application DE 10 2006 062 373 A1 describes a control block having a lightweight metallic construction for realizing a pneumatic or hydraulic circuit. The control block is manufactured to include cavities for accommodating integrated valves, as well as conduits in a generative production process.
A high-pressure turbine rotor is also known from the German Patent Application DE 10 2006 049 216 A1 that is designed as a blisk and has a radially inwardly configured disk, as well as a plurality of blades projecting therefrom. The blades are manufactured in a generative production process. No solidification takes place in the areas of the channels in the layered cross sections, so that the powder in these areas can be subsequently blown out to form the corresponding channels.
A method for manufacturing a gas turbine component is also described in the German Patent Application DE 10 2006 049 218 A1. In this context, a gas turbine component is produced in a sandwich structure where the outer walls form an integral part of the overall structure of the gas turbine component to be manufactured and are materially bonded to the inner structure defining the hollow spaces.